A Juggalos Childhood
by lexiknight12500
Summary: <html><head></head>All around Alternia, indigo bloods are taken from there hives and forced threw training. When it comes time for Gamzee to go however, a certain mutant blood tags along and everything starts to fall apart in the system. Why are all highbloods of land forced threw this? What will happen to Gamzee? And why does it matter that he is a descendant of the Grand Highblood? R&R! No flames!</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the idea of the training, it belongs to someone on tumblr. I'm simply putting the way I imagine it would go down. (If you wanna see the canon on tumblr click here: )**

Gamzee Makara woke up with a start. Slime sloshed around him as he sat up in his recuperacoon gasping for breath as he tried to shake the nightmares memory from his think pan. He had just dreamed had been trapped in some fucking game or some shit, like that game he had gotten along with his friends almost a sweep ago. Only instead of just crashing all their husktops it actually worked, and he went crazy or some shit and he was about to kill Nepeta and Equius and Karkat was scared of him and!- oh hey his husktop was buzzing.

Gamzee flopped out of his recuperacoon and onto the floor, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself off of the slime as he sat down at his husktop, throwing the towel behind him. "Let's see if a brother knows anything about the dream." He mumbled opening up pesterchum and ignoring the person who had been pestering him in the first place momentarily to open a pesterlog with Karkat.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:32 -

[10:32] TC: bRo BrO! yOuLl NeVeR bElIeVe ThE dReAm I aLl Up AnD jUsT hAd!

[10:33] CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS IT NOW GAMZEE?

[10:33]TC: So LiKe ReMeMbEr ThAt GaMe SoLbRo GoT uS tHaT aLl Up AnD bRoKe OuR hUsKtOpS?

[10:33] CG: UH... YAH? WHAT ABOUT IT?

[10:33] CG: THAT GAME WAS SHIT ANYWAY FROM WHAT I HEARD

[10:33] TC: WeLl So LiKe GeT tHiS

[10:34] TC: In My DrEaM wE aLl WeRe Up In ThE gAmE aNd ShIt

[10:34] TC: AnD yOu WeRe CrYiNg AnD sHiT aNd I wAsNt My SeLf BrO! I wAs LiKe TrYiNg To HuRt NeP sIs AnD eQuIbRo!

[10:35] CG: HURT THEM IN WHAT WAY?

[10:35] TC: I wAs AlL uP aNd ChOkInG eQuIbRoThEr! It WaS mOtHeRfUcKiNg ScAry

[10:35] CG: HOLY SHIT GAMZEE, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BE DOING THAT?

[10:36] TC: I dOnT kNoW bRo! It WaS sCaRy As ShIt ThOuGh Do:

[10:36] CG: WELL FUCK... WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?

[10:36] TC: I dOnT kNoW bRo...

[10:36] TC: HoLd Up SoMe MoThErFuCkEr WoNt LeAvE mE aLoNe

Gamzee growled out of annoyance as he closed his current conversation with Karkat and opened up the conversation he was being spammed on. He was a bit shocked to see it was Tavros, usually the troll left one or two messages but now he was just spamming Gamzee.

- adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at [9:49] -

[9:49] AT: uHH GAMZEE, i DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE OR ANYTHING BUT I SAW YOUR GOAT DAD TODAY AND UH,...hE WAS SWIMMING TOWARDS YOUR HIVE

[9:50] AT: gAMZEE? hE DID LOOK VERY HAPPY

[9:50] AT: gAMZEE? yOU THERE?

[9:51] AT: gAMZEE THERE'S PEOPLE OUT LOOKING FOR YOU, iS SOMETHING HAPPENING TODAY?

[9:52] AT: gAMZEE?

[10:00] AT: gAMZEE THERE REALLY MAD AND, uH STUFF

[10:01] AT: oKAY I'LL COME BACK IN A MINUTE...

[10:30] AT: gAMZEE THEY CAME TO ASK WHERE YOU WERE AND THEY HAD A BUNCH OF OTHER, uH HIGHBLOODS WITH THEM

[10:31] AT: gAMZEE WHATS HAPPENING TODAY?

[10:33] AT: pLEASE ANSWER!

[10:36] AT: gAMZEEEEEEEEE!

[10:37] TC: BrO wHaT aRe YoU tAlKiNg AbOuT?

[10:37] AT: gAMZEE WHAT IS TODAY?

[10:38] TC: iTs My MoThErFuCkInG hAtChDaY bRo, Im SeVeN sWeEpS rEmEmBeR?

[10:39] AT: gAMZEE i THINK SOMETHINGS HAPPENING TO YOU TODAY...

[10:40] TC: WeLl YaH bRo, I aLl Up AnD iS gEtTiNg My 7 SwEeP pArTy Or SoMe ShIt ThAt ThE oThErHiGhBlOoDs Do

[10:40] AT: wAIT, sO YOULL COME BACK?

[10:40] TC: CoUrSe BrO!

[10:41] AT: oH... tHATS GOOD... i THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANGER OR SOMETHING

[10:41] TC: NaH bRo, DoNt AlL uP aNd GeT yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg WoRrY oN!

Gamzee jumped as he heard a large thump outside of something slapping onto the sand. He peeked out his window to see it was his giant lusus pulling himself ashore.

[10:42] AT: gAMZEE?

[10:43] TC: GoTtA gO bRo!

- terminallyCapricious [TC] has ceased trolling adiosToreador [TA] at [10:43] -

Forgetting about his open conversation with Karkat he ran out his respiteblock and down threw his hive, slamming the back door open as he dashed threw the sand and threw himself onto his lusus. "Goatdad! You're motherfucking back!" He called as the creature paused and put his head down to the smaller trolls back in a sort of hug.

'Pack your bag.' The lusus spoke to him in a series of bleats.

"What? Why?" Gamzee looked up at him.

'Because you're seventh sweep training is beginning soon.'

"But I'm gonna come back tonight right?"

'You'll come back when your twelve sweeps. Go pack now motherfucker.' The goat pushed Gamzee towards the hive.

"I don't wanna motherfucking go!" He whined then as he was pushed along.

'You have to. Get pack. I will be here when you arrive back in five sweeps.'

"Goatdad what is happening?!"

'You will see soon enough. Go pack now.'

The lusus then shoved him through the door with his muzzle as Gamzee slowly made his way upstairs. Five sweeps? How will he pack five sweeps of faygo and pies?!

**So what cha think? R&R please? I tried!**


End file.
